


Riding Off Into The Night

by ARivers610



Category: SKAM (TV) RPF, WTFock | Skam (Belgium), wtfock
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARivers610/pseuds/ARivers610
Summary: Okay so after the events of Friday's clip I just had to write something to make myself feel better so I wrote this little reunion idea for Sander and Robbe. So SPOILERS if you haven't seen that clip!!Something to note in my version Sander lives with a legal guardian and he's not in the institution anymore.It's my first time writing for these two but it was kinda late and I just had to write something sooo enjoy :)
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Kudos: 99





	Riding Off Into The Night

“He said he knew I was the one before we even met and now it’s just over.”

“It’ll be okay Robbe.” Zoe tried to put her arm around him but Robbe jumped up from the couch and shook his head.

“How is this going to be okay Zoe? This is my fault, I’m the one who told him there is no us and now that’s what he actually thinks, Robbe yelled in frustration, God, why did I ever say that to him? Fuck!”

Zoe flinched at the loudness of his voice. It wasn’t something she was used to from Robbe. Instead of apologizing he sighed, grabbed a bottle of vodka off the counter and walked out of the kitchen. Zoe thought he was going to head to his room but instead he headed for the front door.

“Robbe, I think it’s best if you stay, the sound of the front door slamming shut cut Zoe off, here.” She sighed and her head against the wall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Robbe took off on his bike, not exactly sure where he was heading. Tears clouded his vision as he pedaled faster and faster down the road. A wretched sob swelled in his chest and nearly made him run into a parked car. He wiped his eyes and nose with the sleeve of his jacket and skidded to a stop in front of the garage. Robbe hopped off his bike and let it fall to the ground. The last people in there must not have shut it properly because he was able to slip underneath it and go inside.

He pulled out his phone, used it as a light source and walked over to a blank spot on the wall. He picked a random spray paint can in one hand and the bottle of vodka in his other.

He took a few swigs from the bottle and angrily sprayed random lines while muttering to himself,

“Oh look at me, I’m Sander and I’m so cool with my hair and let me paint your face on a giant wall and screw with your head.”

_We are the future_

Sander’s voice echoed in his mind along with the image of them kissing. He drank until the burn of the alcohol hurt worse than Sander’s promise.

_From now on, it’s just the two of us_

The word us made his throat tighten and his hands tremble.

_I’m holding you and I’m never letting go._

The spray can dropped from his hand and onto the ground as he remembered looking up into Sander’s eyes when he said that to him.

_You and I. One hundred percent, forever. In every universe._

Robbe yelled, chucked the bottle at the wall and collapsed to the ground.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Robbe!” Milan yelled and used the flashlight on his phone to search around the mural.

“Great, he’s not here either, Zoe sighed and pulled out her phone, I’m going to try to call him again.”

“Maybe Senne found him at the skate park, Milan felt his phone vibrate, okay Senne did not find Robbe at the skate park and now he’s asking if there’s anywhere else he could be.”

“I don’t know and he’s still not answering. I shouldn’t have let him leave, especially with an almost full bottle of alcohol. He could be passed out somewhere or hurt and…”

“Zoe, Milan put his hands on her shoulders, it’s okay we will find him. Did he say anything to you before he left?”

“Not really, he mentioned Sander and how before they even met he knew he was the one.”

“Then maybe he knows where Robbe is.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a couple hours since Sander sent that message to Robbe and several times he typed out a message to apologize and deleted it. After a talk with his legal guardian he realized how terrible the message was.

“Well if you didn’t mean it, why did you say it?” she asked him.

“I…I don’t know. Everything is so confusing right now and I don’t want to hurt him more than I already have.”

“Do you love him Sander?” 

“I do but…”

“No, it’s a simple question. You can feel however you want to feel. If you love him then that’s the only thing that matters.”

“I just…I don’t know if he’ll love me when I’m not myself. I don’t want to scare him away and end up alone and unlovable.”

“Listen to me okay, If this boy is as special as say he is then I don’t think you’ll ever have to worry about that. Only you are in control of your heart Sander, not me, not Britt and not your illness. You are so much more and you deserve the kind of love this boy has for you. I know you’re scared but just remember what the doctor says, if you feel overwhelmed, slow down and take things day by day, hour by hour or minute by minute.”

Sander stood up, prepared to call Robbe but before he could his phone rang. He didn’t recognize the number but he answered it anyway,

“Hello?”

“Hi, is this Sander?”

“Uh yeah, who am I speaking too?”

“It’s Zoe, Robbe’s roommate. Look I’m sorry to call but Robbe is missing and I have no idea where he is. He isn’t with you by any chance is he?”

“No he’s not with me. I was actually just about to call him. How long has he been gone?”

“Uh he left the apartment about two hours ago with a nearly full bottle of vodka. I’ve checked all of the places I can think of, I tried calling him and nothing. I’m starting to get worried something might have happened to him. I’m sorry I know you have a lot going on but do you have any idea where he might be?”

“Did you check the mural?”

“I’m here now, oh he did say something to me before he left about how you knew before you guys even met that he was the one, does that mean anything to you?”

Sander glanced over at his laptop. The background is a collage of pictures of him and Robbe, with the one from that night right in the middle.

“I think I know where he is. I’ll go there and call you to let you know if I find him.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sander pedaled as fast as he could. Tiny rain drops pelted him in the face but he didn’t let up. He nearly crashed several time on his way to the garage where he first saw Robbe.

Sander wasn’t lying when he told Robbe he knew he was the one that first night. He did know. He remembered seeing Robbe walk up the stairs with Noor. Through his camera lens he could see the crinkles in the corner of his eyes from smiling.

He remembered Noor removing Robbe’s mask to kiss him and feeling a tiny ping of jealousy in his stomach. He wanted to know his name, what his dreams were, what his favorite color was and if his lips were as soft as they looked. Would kissing him make Sander feel and smile the way Noor did?

Sander let out a sigh when he saw Robbe’s bike lying on the ground. He jumped off his and used his phone as a flashlight,

“Robbe!”

His voice bounced off every wall and back to him. Sander shined his light around until something caught his eye. Robbe slumped over in the corner. A jolt of panic shot through him as he thought back to the night they got beat up.

Sander ran over to him and knelt down. He lightly shook Robbe’s shoulder which he responded to with a groan. Sander let out a sigh of relief and placed himself next to Robbe. He wasn’t hurt, just drunk. He laid Robbe’s head against his shoulder and took out his phone to text Zoe to let her know he found Robbe.

Sander put his arm around him,

“I didn’t mean what I said, Robbe lifted his head off Sander’s shoulder and glanced up at him confused, there was an us and there will always be an us. In this universe and every other one. I only said what I did because I’m scared that eventually you’ll end up hating me for the way I am and then I’ll be alone again.”

“Sander, Robbe shook his head, I love you, he placed his hands softly against Sander’s face, all of you. I love croque making Sander. Bowie crazed Sander, jumping in a pool naked Sander and Sindt wearing Sander, a slight snort came from Sander as he remembered standing outside in that Sindt outfit and taking pictures with children before Robbe showed up, okay?” Robbe placed a kiss against Sanders forehead then quickly turned away.

Sander sighed and rubbed his hands up and down Robbe’s back as he retched a few times,

“Okay, we can talk more later. Right now let’s just get you home and to bed.”


End file.
